The Hunger Games(T or D)
by pinkparadisegirl1
Summary: Join the hunger games main characters in a game of truth or dare,there will be Clato,Glarvel,Everlark and hints of Fannie and Gadge.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, wanna play T or D?"Finnick called from the window.

"What's T or D?" asked Cashmere.  
"Truth or Dare," Finnick replied.  
"Sure!" everyone agreed.  
*Finnick spun the bottle*  
It landed on…  
Katniss  
"Truth or dare, Girl on Fire?"Finnick snickered.  
"Dare!"Katniss answered  
"Do a summersault,"  
"Fine!"  
When Katniss was done, she spun the bottle.  
It landed on…  
Rory  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare?" it sounded more like a question.  
"Rate everyone in the damn room according to their skills."  
Glimmer: 8  
Marvel: 1(Marvel ranted on how Rory would get a zero it this was his dare.)  
Cashmere: 10  
Gloss: 10  
Clove: 10  
Cato: 10  
Enobaria: 10  
Brutus: 10  
Finnick: 10  
Ember (foxface): 5  
Johanna: 9  
Rue: 7  
Thresh: 9  
Prim: 11  
Katniss: 11  
Peeta: 10  
"And me twelve!" he exclaimed triumph.  
"Whatever, just spin the FREAKIN' bottle!" Everybody chorused.  
"Fine, Fine, Fine,"  
*Rory spins the bottle*  
It landed on…  
Cato  
"Dare!"  
"Stick your finger in your ear and says it's cool."

He stuck his index finger into his ear and said that it was cool.  
And everybody thought it was gross.  
It landed on…  
Clove  
"Dare, you loser!"  
Cato's POV  
Finally I can give my crush since forever a dare!  
"I dare you to give me a kiss!"  
"Eww, no way!"  
Clove's POV  
I might have a little crush on him.  
"Come on Clove,"  
"Fine!"Said Clove clearly irritated.  
Clove gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
Suddenly he asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, I will" Clove replied blushing.  
*Clove spins the bottle*  
It landed on…


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel  
"Truth or dare?" Clove taunted.  
"Dare!" Marvel replied.  
"When will you profess your love for Glimmer?I dare you to do that."  
"What...?"Marvel exclaimed like is was the biggest joke on the earth.  
Clove gently shakes her head and muttered "love fools" and Gale and Peeta sang the chorus Love Fool.  
"Fine,Glimmer,I have always like you scince middle school and will you be my girlfriend?"said Marvel.  
"Yeeeeeessssss!Ofcourse!"squealed glimmer.  
*Marvel spins the bottle*  
When it landed,right on the cue the doobell rang and it must have been Annie and Madge.  
Finnick and Gale became tongue-tied as Annie and Madge walked into the room.  
It landed on...  
Johanna  
"Dare and show me what you got!"Johanna yelled across the room.  
"I dare you to tell me who's your crush!'" Marvel sneered.  
"You can't do that!" Johanna enraged  
"Oh,yes I can cause I Dare You to tell it?"  
"io obgiug"  
"Whats that?"said marvel.  
"Gloss," Johanna embarrased.  
"Well, you should have said that and got done with it."said marvel.  
*Johanna spins the botte*  
It landed on...  
Enobaria  
"Truth or dare old friend?said Johanna  
"Truth,"replied Enobaria  
"Do you have a boyfriend,if so,who is it?"  
"Yes,Brutus."  
*Enobaria spins the bottle*  
It landed on...


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss  
"Truth or dare Catpiss?" asked Enobaria  
"Truth and don't call me 'Catpiss'." replied Katniss  
"Too bad, tell us who u like as a crush."retaliated Enobaria  
"Promise not to tell?"asked Katniss  
"Cross my heart , hope to die , stick a needle in my eye!"everyone chanted.  
"Okie... here goes nothin'"Katniss started  
"Just say it!"all asked impatiently.  
"Peeta,"Katniss finished.  
"Can't you see that I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me?"Clove and Glimmer sang.  
Great,Taylor Swift fans.(Don't get me wrong I admire her)  
"What do you say peety-boy?"commented Finnick.  
"I say yes,don't call me that! I sound like I was about to pee!"  
*Peeta spun the bottle*  
It landed on...  
Ember  
"truth or dare ember?"asked Katniss  
"Truth please."answered ember.  
"Tell us your favourite song"said Katniss.  
"Eye of the tiger by Survivor."replied ember  
*Ember spun the bottle.*  
It landed on...  
Rue  
"dare!"said courageous Rue  
"I dare you to tell me what is your greatest fear."  
"I am most afraid of going to the hunger games again."  
*Rue spun the bottle*


End file.
